The present invention relates to a service system using a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc).
A learning system using the Internet is known as a service system of this type.
In this learning system, a CD-ROM (Compact Disc ROM) is distributed as a teaching material, and corrections/lessons, questions and answers, and learning result management based on the distributed teaching material are done through the Internet.
A student inserts the purchased CD-ROM to his/her personal computer (to be referred to as a PC hereinafter) to connect it to the Internet and access a corresponding web server on the Internet. Information stored in the CD-ROM is played back in accordance with an instruction from the server side, and the playback information is displayed on the PC. On the basis of the playback information, individual learning such as questions and answers or corrections/lessons is done.
The CD-ROM used in such a learning system can store only a limited amount of information because of its small storage capacity. Since no sufficient learning effect is obtained, use of a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) having a large storage capacity as the teaching material of the learning system has been examined.